Shadow Hearts III: Spread My Wings
by Tiger5913
Summary: [Uploaded: Set Alpha, Part 2] Johnny x Shania. 50 snaps of their journey, and the lives they led afterward. 50 reasons for them to find happiness with each other. [A collection of 100-word drabbles, based on the prompts from the 1sentence LJ Community.]
1. Set Alpha, Part 1

11/15/12

Disclaimer: The characters in this fic, such as Johnny, Shania, etc. don't belong to me; they are property of Sacnoth and Midway, so don't sue! ;.;

Dedications: God, my friends, my readers, my RP buddies, Aruze for gracing this magnificent RPG with yet another installment, X-SEED for localizing this game, and finally, all the fans that are still devoted to this series after so long.

Special dedication to: HeartlessTitania, for being a fan of Johnny x Shania, and for patiently listening to my ramblings on FTNW. XD

**Shadow Hearts III: Spread My Wings**

**1sentence Drabbles**

**Installment: Set Alpha, Part 1**

**By Tiger5913**

**1. Comfort**

For the first time, Shania was revealing a vulnerable side to him, and if he had been just a little more suave, he would have slipped his arm around her quivering shoulders.

But he wasn't Ricardo, nor did he want to be. He had to get his favorite companion to like him for being himself, not by just copying someone else.

Okay, so he had borrowed _one_ little thing from the smooth mariachi with his claim to stop her if she ever went crazy… but it was still a completely sincere gesture, derived from his deep desire to help her.

**2. Kiss**

"None of your damn business," Johnny snapped with flushed cheeks, but only received leering jeers in response from the neighborhood teenagers.

One older boy carelessly laughed before continuing to provoke, "Still haven't gotten your V-card stamped yet either, Johnny-boy? Guess you're gonna have to stay friends with your hand till the ice queen finally melts!"

He felt one of his hands start to burn with the telling sensation of deadly Malice, and just barely managed to quell it. They might have been stupid as hell, but they still weren't monsters that needed to be killed.

"Knock it off, you morons!"

**3. Soft**

He did his share of aggravating her, and he had to wonder why she wasn't as quick to snap a sharp tongue at him when she seemed to have no problem doing that to other people.

"How come she never bites _your_ head off?" Hilda whined to the blond detective on one occasion. She had accidentally wandered too far away in one of the ruins, drawing a nearby group of monsters to their location. Shania snarled at the vampire for slowing them down. "You do stupid things too!"

"Hey!" He frowned, protesting his innocence, "I'm not as bad as you!"

**4. Pain**

The gravity of her actions didn't start to sink in until the Gate began to crumble, but Johnny refused to let her stay there to mull over everything.

Once everyone was outside again and gazing up at the vast blue sky, clear of dangerous red light, she could feel the dull ache slowly receding.

It was all over.

A faint smile tugged at the corner of her lips. Beside her, she could hear a heavy sigh of relief from Johnny. Shania turned her gaze toward him, and then abruptly looked down at their sides.

He was still holding her hand.

**5. Potatoes**

Shania could walk around wearing just a potato sack, and his heart would still be in his throat whenever he looked at her.

Especially since potato sacks had a lot of holes in them…

He tried to keep his frequent scrutiny a secret from her, in case she thought he was a freak for staring at her all the time. Both in and out of battle, wandering around a new city or figuring out the intricacies of a challenging dungeon, no matter where they were, he always wanted to know where she was and stay close to her, if possible.

**6. Rain**

He held out the small umbrella to her, stubbornly refusing to take it for himself; Shania took a hold of the handle and grabbed his arm, pulling him into her shelter.

His cheeks quickly flushed with her bosom lingering so close to his face. The blond coughed to cover up the awkwardness and sheepishly explained, "I wasn't sure if you'd be okay with sharing…"

Shania used her free hand to flick him on the forehead. Ignoring his quiet cry of protest, she barreled right ahead, "Right, because I'd _much_ rather see you get sick from walking around in wet clothes."

**7. Chocolate**

There were some cultural differences that confused them at times, like when Johnny presented with her a red-colored box, and she responded by inquiring, "What's this for?"

"Valentine's Day," he informed her somewhat bashfully, "It's today. Have you ever heard of it?"

She shook her head, and then listened patiently to his explanation. Funny, the tall blonde noted silently, how his cheeks kept getting redder as he continued talking, until the shade almost matched that of the box in his hands.

"I see."

"So…" he gave her a bright, winning smile and bravely asked, "Will you be my Valentine, Shania?"

**8. Happiness**

He waited with bated breath to hear her answer, and when she finally gave it to him, his face brightened, particularly accentuated by the wide smile creasing his lips.

A split second later, Johnny felt panic gripping him as he tried to figure out where he should take her. Chelsea Theater? Brooklyn? Central Park? They could dine at a restaurant instead of eating in the agency as usual…

Hell. What was he even supposed to _do_ on a date? This was his first.

He fled down the stairs and searched through his extensive bookcase, hoping to glean some useful information.

**9. Telephone**

It took only her second mission for Johnny to present her with a cell phone, and the stipulation that she keep in frequent touch.

But it was difficult for Shania to admit weaknesses of any kind, and the first time she tried to call him, she couldn't figure out how to make the foreign device work properly. She grew frustrated at one point and wanted to throw the darned useless thing on the ground, but then it started ringing and shaking.

She flipped the phone open and brought the receiver up to her ear, immediately hearing, "Shania? Are you okay?"

**10. Ears**

While Shania was talking to the chief-no, her _fiancé_, the blond teen paced around in an endless loop, fervently wishing he could hear their conversation.

He saw the way Zonda lingered around her hand longer than necessary for such a simple exchange. It was just a ring. Was he also feeding her the entire backstory of its origin or something? Maybe he was as bad as Frank when it came to telling stories.

Finally, the priestess returned to the group with the ring in her possession. The sooner they left the Grand Canyon and continued on their way, the better.

**11. Name**

He barely paid attention to Natan introducing himself, as his attention was focused on a much more enticing sight.

Shania cleared her throat just then, bringing his eyes back up to her face. Her lips were curved in a slight smirk, as if she knew exactly where he had been looking.

_Crap…_

The blond teen desperately hoped she wasn't mad at him. She might turn into that bird form again, and…

His cheeks flared bright pink again, but he pretended nothing was out of the ordinary, and extended his hand to shake hers. "Uh… the name's Johnny. How are ya?"

**12. Sensual**

When she stepped out of his bathroom wearing nothing but a silky red chemise, his jaw dropped… along with his pants, just minutes later.

If his brain was actually functional at that moment, it might have processed his girlfriend's intentions as she knelt down and calmly tugged his boxers away to join his crumpled jeans.

When her soft lips wrapped around him, Johnny thought he was going to lose it right there. Then she started doing something **wicked** with her tongue, and… _Oh, God-!_

"Sh-Shania…" he gasped aloud, desperately trying to control himself so he wouldn't explode in her mouth.

**13. Death**

This fight would have much higher stakes than her previous trials, Johnny realized with increasing worry, so he stepped forward to stop her.

He knew how important vengeance was to Shania, but he wasn't going to let her face such a dangerous opponent without truly thinking it over first. She could die! Her own dad had even said so! If she was killed right here and now, what would happen to her goal then?

Her expression was uncharacteristically soft when she turned around to gaze at him, rather than the anger that he expected.

Maybe she _could_ be reasoned with…

**14. Sex**

Thank goodness Lenny was too classy and devoted to say anything about what he might have heard from the night before, but Johnny considered taking his girlfriend to a nice hotel for the next time.

Maybe it was his responsibility to stop before they had gone all the way, he pondered somewhat ruefully. Shania hadn't said or done anything to indicate that she regretted their intimate night together, to his immense relief. Still, he could have waited to make their first time more… special, in some way.

Then their second time would be even more incredible, he decided with determination.

**15. Touch**

For an American boy, he was strangely bashful when it came to intimacy, but his timidity didn't put her off, as the daring blonde placed her hands on his shoulders and slowly massaged the tension out of him.

"Relax," she whispered into his ear, smiling at the way he shivered under her ministrations. She glanced down briefly, catching sight of his clenched fists by his sides, and then continued unwinding his taut knots.

There would be plenty of time later for him to get tense and uptight again. Though, at that point, he would need a _different_ kind of release…

**16. Weakness**

The female Garvoy warrior mentally rationalized that the rest of the group was just slowing her down, and leaped over the monsters to push on ahead by herself, deftly ignoring Johnny's call to her back.

More monsters got in her way as she rounded the corner. Glints of deadly silver flashed from her blades when she cut through them, legs pumping impatiently to keep pursuing her prey.

Shania finally caught up to the trio, clearly outnumbered but still determined to fight and win.

"Lady…" she tightened her grip on her weapon handles, "This is it… I'm going to kill you!"

**17. Tears**

Seeing Johnny weep for his sister made a dull pang of guilt resonate within her, and she started to reach out toward him, but her drive for revenge gradually overrode her sympathy.

She couldn't let her resolve weaken. That woman had taken too much from her. She could even go crazy and die herself, from the Kiss of Malice she had been forced to receive. Then Lady would have nearly completed her annihilation of the Garvoy tribe. Shania would fight to her last breath to prevent that from happening.

Her life, or that woman. Who would Johnny choose to save?

**18. Speed**

Johnny didn't have to hit the enemies hard to be useful; she relied on his support so her tomahawks and fists could deal enough damage for both of them.

He was agile, ducking around monster attacks with a smug grin, right before he delivered quick slashes to their bodies. He recovered more quickly than the other group members, except when a hit actually landed on him, breaking through his weaker defense. Then the Garvoy princess would jump in front of him for cover while he pulled himself off the floor.

They fought pretty well together, he noted with some pride.

**19. Wind**

Her wings flapped in a rapid whirlwind of fury, carrying the spiritualist over to the furthest group of monsters, and Johnny followed closely behind, not wanting to let her go off alone again.

She thrust twin feathery hands forward, blasting the monsters with a fierce wind spell that struck them down from the sky. One of the creatures crept toward her back while she was focused on casting.

Before it could strike her with crooked shadowy claws, Johnny jumped forward and swung his knife out in an arc of deadly red light, determined to protect his friend from getting hurt.

**20. Freedom**

Finally, she and Natan had avenged their fallen brothers and sisters, but now, the Garvoy princess wondered what lied ahead in her future, when her companion made a surprising offer.

Work with Johnny in his detective business? Doing what, exactly? She couldn't really picture herself searching for lost cats in his neighborhood, and his finances were left in Lenny's capable hands.

But then again… if the alternative was returning to Gada Village and playing the role of a dutiful, properly behaved wife… Shania found _that_ idea deplorable.

Keeping that notion in mind, it became much easier to make her decision.

**21. Life**

After Tirawa's powers fully awakened within the spiritualist, she felt the raw rage and hatred gradually ebb away while her previous calmness returned, and Johnny, who always watched her closely, quickly noticed the change.

It was almost time to return to the Gate and finish their quest. When the group got a rare reprieve in a small town, the young detective immediately sought her out.

"How are you feeling, Shania?" He asked once they were alone.

"…Better," she admitted quietly, "I'm not sure if it's gone completely, but…"

"-but if it's not, I've got your back," he finished for her.

**22. Jealousy**

Mao swatted the blond away after he had shaken her half to death, and noted with mild amusement that humans could act just as territorial and possessive as cats.

She didn't see what all the fuss was about. The boy was acting like those two humans were mates, when the distance between them was so damn obvious. The impulsive woman had a soft spot for the kid – or was he too stupid to see that?

The large cat heaved a sigh and took a hearty swig from her flask. She would much prefer not to get involved in _that_ mess…

**23. Hands**

Before Shania could even finish her sentence, the blond teen grabbed her hand and adamantly pulled her away; he wasn't about to say good-bye again so soon after watching his sister's body disintegrate.

They ran through the winding paths of the twisted structure, passing by red light that shot through the air around them. Trying to ignore the presence, Johnny could feel an unusual source of heat pulsating within him – was it his own Malice reacting to the Gate's destruction?

They came way too far to be taken out now. They had to make it out alive, all of them.

**24. Taste**

_She __has__ to be doing this on purpose, _Johnny grumbled inwardly to himself when his girlfriend casually sauntered out of his bathroom wearing nothing but a towel; he couldn't help following her every movement with his hungry gaze.

He sat on his hands so they wouldn't reach out toward her, and then started idly rocking his heels back and forth.

Shania lifted a bare shoulder in his direction, giving him a sultry look as she calmly provoked, "Enjoying the view?"

Oops. He had been caught.

"Oh, yeah," came his cool quip, contrary to his inner panicking, "the towel's really pretty."

**25. Devotion**

During deeply contemplative occasions, Shania found herself wondering how long their relationship would last – Johnny was more than what she could ask for, but was she able to fulfill all of **his** needs in return?

He was attentive, protective, and fiercely loyal. His smaller form radiated strength, even though it wasn't as transparent as with other men. Optimistic as he was, he still had his moments of vulnerability, which made her feel useful, being able to care for him.

Johnny seemed content with just her company, oddly enough. What other aspects he saw in her, she honestly couldn't figure out.

**End of Installment**

**Author's Note:** I would tell my brain to slow down with so many fic ideas, but this is too much fun! :D To all Johnny x Shania fans, I strongly urge you to read the translation for the ending song of FTNW, "Spread My Wings." Don't you think the lyrics would be appropriate from Shania to Johnny? :3

Now, for these particular drabbles, all of them started out as a single sentence for the 1sentence prompt at LiveJournal, but I expanded them, because 50 sentences alone would be too short! XD;; There will be a second installment following this, with the remaining half of the drabbles. I really hope you readers enjoyed these! If you have any requests for drabbles, or even your own ideas for sentences with prompts, please feel free to leave them in your review!

**With love for my fans,**

**Tiger5913**


	2. Set Alpha, Part 2

12/12/12

Disclaimer: The characters in this fic, such as Johnny, Shania, etc. don't belong to me; they are property of Sacnoth and Midway, so don't sue! ;.;

Dedications: God, my friends, my readers, my RP buddies, Aruze for gracing this magnificent RPG with yet another installment, X-SEED for localizing this game, and finally, all the fans that are still devoted to this series after so long.

**Shadow Hearts III: Spread My Wings**

**1sentence Drabbles**

**Installment: Set Alpha, Part 2**

**By Tiger5913**

**26. Forever**

There were fleeting moments where Johnny wished their journey wouldn't end, so he didn't have to say good-bye to her once it was over.

He strongly doubted the rest of the group would stay in touch with each other after the final confrontation. Oh, sure, they might promise to keep up with letters, but that would only last so long.

Who knew if Shania even liked written correspondence? What if she preferred face-to-face encounters? Where would she go, once her goal to take down Lady was realized?

There had to be a way he could ensure they remained in contact…

**27. Blood**

The flowing trickle of red was deep, the dark shade an all-too-familiar reflection; she quickly transformed into the ocean spirit and healed his wound.

She remained in that form a little longer than necessary, feeling her mind slowly piece itself together, moving away from the edge of insanity. It would be a constant struggle this point onward, fighting against the effects of Malice.

"Thanks," Johnny expressed with a somewhat sheepish grin as the soothing blue warmth washed over his fatigued features, "You didn't have to do that."

After reverting back, the spiritualist nodded briskly. "Be more careful from now on."

**28. Sickness**

She felt a sickening wave of repulsion burning through her veins upon realizing that she had to stay away from all of them… especially Johnny.

She had seen the way Ricardo reacted to his lover being infected with Malice. Sometimes, it seemed like he wished he had joined her in death. Not that Johnny's feelings toward her were quite so intense, but it was completely plausible for him to be reckless.

Apart from Natan figuring it out on his own, no one else had to know. They couldn't do anything to help.

She had to deal with this problem… alone.

**29. Melody**

The young detective quickly scanned the room and saw that _everyone_ was entranced by Ricardo's soothing tune… even the headstrong priestess, he realized with a small frown.

Johnny enjoyed the mariachi's music, and guitars in general – he had one in his room at the agency – and was eager to hear an encore song. He had to admit, though, that he felt somewhat relieved when Shania refused, reminding him of their mission taking place early next morning.

If she liked guitar music… then maybe he could play a song for her someday. A special one, with just her as his audience.

**30. Star**

They lay together on the roof under the bright veil of night, and Johnny pulled her closer to keep her warm as she pointed out the major stars that hung high above them.

"That one's… Cancer, right?" He recited from memory, squinting an eye to isolate the particular group.

"Yes," she replied with a soft smile, "Do you remember what the Taurus constellation looks like?"

"Um…"

His gaze searched through the sky for a few minutes, and then he shook his head, appearing sheepish.

"Check a little further east," Shania suggested, punctuating her words with a kiss to his neck.

**31. Home**

She was growing far too comfortable with staying there, and after expressing her concern, the detective stubbornly insisted, "Shania, your home is _here_, with me…"

Slowly, she shook her head, knowing full well that he was trying to spare her feelings. "I need to earn my keep. I can't keep taking advantage of you, nor Lenny."

Johnny frowned. "You're not. But if it's a job that you want… Hmm…"

"…?"

"Hey, you and Natan were hunting monsters for a while, right? Maybe you could do that again. But get paid this time, of course."

…Now, _that_ wasn't a bad suggestion.

**32. Confusion**

Even with how open Johnny was, he still managed to surprise her constantly, making the priestess reluctantly admit that she couldn't always read him as thoroughly as she wanted to.

They had a spoken agreement to be honest with each other, and yet, there were times when she could tell he was holding something back from her. It occurred most commonly at night, when they were huddled together in bed. She could only make guesses on what might be bothering him, but didn't know for certain.

Whatever the problem was, she would get out of him, one way or another.

**33. Fear**

Shania couldn't fully suppress the urge to shudder as Gilbert's rotting carcass dissolved right in front of their eyes; wordlessly, Johnny covered her bare shoulders with his jacket.

Frowning slightly, she started to take it off, intending to tell him that she wasn't cold, but he raised a hand, the gesture stopping her words from forming.

"I know," he murmured quietly, and then shook his head, "Don't be afraid, Shania. I'm not gonna let that happen to you…"

She had no reply for him. She just tightened her grip on his warm jacket and pulled it closer around her body.

**34. Lightning/Thunder**

The monster was too close for him to get away, even though he tried; with a flutter of blue and purple feathers suddenly obscuring his vision, he sensed her protection surrounding him.

When the battle was finished, the young mage quickly healed his companion, as worried eyes searched along her form for any other injuries even after the spell had faded.

Shania waved off his concern, barely phased by the attack. She had more than three years of fighting experience over him. The boy was still learning. "I'm fine, Johnny. You could cover me some time, if you really want."

**35. Bonds**

It didn't take a genius to figure out why Shania was upset when she realized he had saved her last, of all his comrades.

He still felt surprised, though. He had tried to appeal to her logical side by telling the truth about his confidence in her esteemed abilities. Unfortunately, that didn't seem to be enough to persuade her, but in the end, it was just the monster's demonic influence affecting her emotions so deeply.

She wasn't actually jealous… right?

Ironic, if that was the case, considering how highly Johnny regarded her, easily paling in comparison to his other companions.

**36. Market**

The idiots were probably trying to get a rise out of him, but he wasn't bothered by their comments, and just casually continued pushing the shopping cart down the produce aisle with Shania strolling beside him.

"Uh, let's see…" he mumbled absently while reading the list, "we gotta get a gallon of milk and a carton of eggs from the cooler. Can you grab those, Shania?"

"Hey, _she's_ got the eggs," the crudely irritating remark was made to his back, "Didn't you know that?"

"Just ignore 'em," he told his girlfriend, and then made a gesture at the glass doors.

**37. Technology**

Hearing the notification sound, Johnny flipped open his phone – and promptly almost dropped it upon seeing the screen – since when did Shania learn how to send picture messages?!

Curiously, he studied the image, bright green eyes widening in awe at the waterfall scene that she had sent him.

"Whoa! That waterfall looks amazing!" He exclaimed once they were both on the phone. "Where are you, Shania?"

"I thought you might like it," she replied with a smile in her tone, "This place is called Yellowstone National Park. It's located near the Grand Canyon."

"The Grand-…oh," he suddenly trailed off.

"Johnny?"

**38. Gift**

Although she had a very headstrong and stubborn nature, she was fairly low maintenance and rarely asked anything of him, but he was more than happy to provide for her even without being prompted.

"Are you trying to win me over?" She teased one afternoon when he had presented her with a new coat.

"What? No!" He shook his head in adamant denial. "It's not like that… I just don't wanna see you get frostbite in the winter. It can snow in New York City, you know…"

"Maybe _you_ could keep me warm, Johnny," she suggested candidly.

His face reddened.

**39. Smile**

Their new partnership began with smiles exchanged under the warm glow of sunlight, and then they stepped out the door to solve their first case together.

Johnny had hoped for a more challenging task than chasing after yet another lost cat, but as it turned out, the darn thing was just refusing to come down from a high tree branch. He coughed awkwardly and glanced off to the side as Shania reached up and wrapped her hands around the stubborn feline, pulling it off.

"Thanks, lady!" The little boy beamed happily at the tall blonde; she smiled back at him.

**40. Innocence**

Over the course of their journey, his eyes had started to harden, little by little, and after the final battle, she saw a much older Johnny.

If Shania was actually cruel enough to tease him, she might have made a remark about how he could get closer to matching his chronological age. Mentally and physically, he was still sixteen years old, but his eyes had lost a notable amount of innocence from the first time they met. Though, considering everything he had gone through, it was completely understandable.

Johnny would be forced to grow up overnight… just like she had.

**41. Completion**

Perfection was as simple as curling his arms around Shania and staring into her eyes across the pillow they shared, knowing that he would wake up with her by his side.

She was becoming such an integral part of his life that, on occasion, Johnny wondered if things were moving too fast. For her – not him. Most people didn't think it was possible for someone his age to already have fallen in love, but they were speaking out of ignorance.

He knew what he wanted, and he wouldn't be dissuaded. In time, he hoped Shania would feel the same way.

**42. Clouds**

She hated disappointing him, and could only maintain eye contact for a minute before she was forced to look away from the shadows clouding over his face.

The Garvoy princess shook her head in emphasis. "It won't take long… but I can't put it off anymore."

"I get that, but…" he frowned and folded his arms over his chest, "It's a hassle to go all the way there again. You sure you can't just mail it back to him?"

"Johnny," she chastised, propping both hands against her waist, "Don't you think that would be rude?"

"Okay, okay…" he grumbled reluctantly.

**43. Sky**

He didn't think she would seriously give into his request, but here they were, flying over the city while staying in the darkness to avoid too many spectators.

Johnny had felt embarrassed at first, needing to have the spiritualist carry him in her arms as she kept them afloat. Though, it didn't take him long to get over that in favor of staring awestruck at the scenes below them. Despite having lived in New York City for over a year, Johnny had never seen it from a bird's eye view.

He mused, "I wonder what Chicago looks like, from above…"

**44. Heaven**

Johnny noted with intrigue that the priestess could be soft-spoken and patient when the situation called for it, which belied the devilish ferocity she displayed toward obtaining her goal.

After they had saved her crew, the little pirate captain took a quick liking to Shania, always eager to talk to her whenever their party stopped by for a visit. The curious detective stood back and watched their exchanges, smiling how smoothly they were able to connect.

Sometimes, he wished that Shania would give him similar treatment, even though he really didn't want her to think of him as a kid.

**45. Hell**

In spite of her brave claim, Shania was slowly beginning to feel overwhelmed by all the Malice surrounding them, and the blond detective knowingly placed a hand on her arm to offer support.

"I'm fine…" came her expected reply, but to his surprise, she didn't move away from him.

"It's hard for me too," he confessed in a hushed tone, so that the rest of their party couldn't hear his words, "Just stay strong for a little while longer, okay? I'm here for you."

She nodded, feeling reassured by his show of strength. "Likewise. Let's hurry up and finish this."

**46. Sun**

He was crazy, she decided, staring at Johnny in awe for a full minute before they prepared to fight the fierce sun spirit together.

"You shouldn't be so eager to rush to your death," she snapped to him afterward, "You're young. You still have many years ahead of you."

"I could say the same to you," Johnny shot back boldly, "We're the same age, remember?"

"That doesn't mean-"

"You're being selfish, you know," he interrupted, "thinking no one's gonna miss you if you die."

Shania readied a reprisal on her tongue, but pursed her lips together instead, and looked away.

**47. Moon**

Moonlight slipped into the room through the window, making her smooth skin glow and drawing the entranced blond closer to her wild beauty.

He tipped his head down, nuzzling her bare shoulder with his nose, and then started to kiss his way over to her neck.

"You're not tired, Johnny?"

"Not yet," he replied somewhat cheekily, tucking his face right next to her throat.

"You should find a way to use up that energy," Shania quipped with a slight smirk.

"Yeah," he agreed, "Wanna help me out?"

She turned to look at him. "I have a few ideas in mind…"

**48. Waves**

This was her most beautiful form, the blond absently mused as he stared at the new spirit, particularly transfixed by the colorful flow of long hair cascading down her back.

Her eyes had darkened to a deep shade of purple, instantly ensnaring him with a single enthralling gaze. She gravitated toward Johnny, levitating rods chiming in pleasant melodic tones at each delicate movement.

La Sirene drew her legs up and tapped a curious finger against her jaw while silently observing him. This boy bore an emotional attachment to her host.

She would take care of him, as the spiritualist desired.

**49. Hair**

Johnny was trying – and failing, as usual – to tame the uncooperative part of his hair when his girlfriend walked by and casually flicked his cowlick with a teasing smirk.

"H-hey!" He griped, and pivoted to point one end of the comb at her. "You're not helping!"

"Let it be, Johnny," she drawled calmly, "You're making a big fuss out of something so small."

The blond detective bristled a little, but stubbornly returned his attention to the mirror.

"Besides," she sauntered up to him from behind and lightly brushed her lips across the wayward lock, "…I think it's kind of cute."

**50. Supernova**

Getting the question out had been nerve-wracking enough, and the wait that followed felt like an eternity, but when Shania smiled at him in affirmation, his heart practically exploded with a myriad of emotions.

Luckily, he had already gotten her father's blessing after they defeated Tirawa together. Lenny was astonished, but supportive.

Shania requested that they travel to the Grand Canyon, so she could tell Natan the news in person. Maybe even bring him back with them, to make the most of their trip.

Johnny wrote to the rest of their former companions, inviting them all to attend their wedding.

**End of Set Alpha**

Bonus: Handcuffs, Johnny x Shania – dedicated to _**Frosty Wolf**_

"You're late again."

That was the only warning he received before his wrist was abruptly cuffed to the back of the chair.

Johnny stared dumbly at the silver chain of links. "Wh-what's this for…?!"

"I'll ask the questions, _Johnny_," the dominant blonde asserted, "Now, tell me what was keeping you away **this** time."

He lowered his gaze. "I was… looking for something…"

"Looking for what?" She fired sharply.

He shook his head. "I can't tell you… not yet."

"…Fine."

She threw the key down by his side, and then immediately went to the window, flying into the night.

"Shania, wait-!"

**End of Installment**

**Author's Note:** Ack! I'm still here, I swear! Sorry for the long wait on this update! D: Now, with finals out of the way, I should have more time to work on SH:FTNW fanfics! The ideas are in my head, patiently waiting to come out. XD Be sure to check my profile every once in a while for teasers of the fics that I'm currently writing! Anyway, I hope you readers enjoyed this remaining installment. Please leave a review and tell me what you think!

**With love for my fans,**

**Tiger5913**


End file.
